


Rafael doesn't need to know.

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dad!Barba, F/M, Making Out, Not Underage, carelessness, father daughter relationship, implied sex, not illegal, of age reader, overprotective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if..</p><p>You and Carisi do somethings behind Rafael's back.</p><p>(Requests still open)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rafael doesn't need to know.

It started off innocent enough, playful, caring teasing that was all in good intentions, Rafael would never allow anything else anyways. His affection was greatly appreciated, the lack of it from Rafael was made up by him.

And then there was the first time the two of you kissed, after a few hours of waiting for Rafael at the precinct he had insisted on driving you home since he had punched out anyways. You opened the car door and had turned your head to thank him when you realize that he was right there, in seconds you realized that you two were actually kissing. He pulled back and apologized, you blushed before kissing his cheek. 

That day he went to his apartment and sulked, he knew although what you two were doing was legal- you were still Barba's daughter who had to either be in the precinct or at home by sunset no matter what the situation. Barba was way over protective and everyone knew it but beginning over protect wasn't illegal.

 

A few weeks later when you had stopped by the precinct, he pulled you into an interview room shutting the door behind him nervously. 

"I'm sorry" he started, you had sat up on the edge of the table completely confused on why he was apologizing.

You cocked an eyebrow "Why are you-" his face had already fallen, he was leaned up against the two way mirror, his hands unable to still.

"I kissed you and I shouldn't have, I know-" And you cut him off like he did you.

His face brightened up as you spoke. "It was mutual, no need to apologize on your half."

"But Rafael.." He didn't want to lose his trust with Rafael over an incident that was probably as accidental as what tie he was wearing today.

"And Rafael what about him- he doesn't know and doesn't need to know. We both know what would happen to the both of us if he found out." Your words were the most reassuring thing he had heard in the weeks since.

You stood up and took a few steps towards him making sure he was still okay with you near him. He looked up at you and took the few steps to close the gap, you smelled his aftershave and the crispness of his freshly dry cleaned suit before bumping noses as your lips met yet again.

He cupped your face bringing you closer to him as one of your hands went to his chest. He nipped at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to his request, tongues now tied and the kiss becoming heated. 

When his other hand grasped at your waist the door opened, it was Olivia, who faked cough to get you two's attention and then spoke "Carisi we have a new lead-". Pulling away you didn't look at Olivia but you looked at the ground before collecting yourself.

"I'm going to walk home." You muttered as you walked out of the room, making a quick exit of the building before heading towards the apartment. When you were half way there you turned a right instead of going straight, maybe this wasn't a good idea but you had to do it.

 

Carisi walked home that night, took a little longer than usual but it gave him time to think over the things he really wanted. Like really, really wanted to do in his future or to have for his future, the pain of arousal in his stomach told him that what he had earlier is what he wanted as well. It could have been just the excitement of kissing the "bosses" daughter but just being with someone he already knew really well as a friend before any of the theatrics came in.

Liv had given him a look when they went to find the rest of the squad after you two had been essentially caught that told him that she was probably going to tell Rafael after he left. Which meant desk duty hell for him, tomorrow but tonight was going to be the night he let himself indulge in his thoughts of you. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and found you sitting up against his door, twiddling your thumbs as you waited for- him.

He helped you stand up and before you knew it his lips were again on yours, grabbing your waist he pushed you against his door, his leg pushing in between your legs. He pulled away earning him a gasp as you caught your breath. "Do you want this?"

His voice was raspy and choked as he still caught his breath, his face so close yet so far away from yours as you two locked eyes. "Yes." His pupils dilated immediately and he attacked your mouth, neck and jaw immediately. He pulled away for only a second to unlock his door, pushing you inside before shutting the door behind you, tonight was his future.


End file.
